Et si on pouvait remonter le temps?
by S0lil0que
Summary: Imaginez un instant que lors de cette fameuse soirée d'inauguration de Jess, Rory et lui n'ont pas seulement échangé un baiser mais une nuit entière. Leur première nuit ensemble. Leur seule nuit ensemble avant que Rory ne retourne vers Logan. 10 années ont passées et Jess est de retour à Stars Hollow...
1. Chapter 1: Retour à Stars Hollow

Il hésita avant d'éteindre le moteur de sa voiture. Cela faisait dix ans maintenant qu'il n'était pas revenu à Stars Hollow et cela le rendait anxieux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retarder le moment. Luke lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu chez lui. Il l'avait quelques fois pris au mot, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il habitait maintenant avec Lorelei. Et s'il habitait là, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un risque qu'il croise Rory. « Courage, mec! Tu n'as plus dix-huit ans... » Un gazouillis joyeux lui répondit. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et sourit. Il se décida enfin à éteindre le moteur et sortit du véhicule. Il ouvrit la porte arrière.

« Allez mon gars, c'est l'heure de rencontrer tonton Luke. »

Un grand sourire édenté et le minois inondée de salive, Jack lui tendit les bras. Jess ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant autant de joie. Il se pencha pour sortir son fils de la voiture. Quand il le tint serré contre lui, il referma la portière. Il soupira. Qu'advienne que pourra. Il traversa la rue et pénétra dans le restaurant de Luke.

Il fût abasourdi devant tant de changement. Les murs étaient rendus jaune soleil, les tables étaient placées différemment et un grand tableau noir annonçait les spéciaux. De plus, la pancarte disant que les cellulaires étaient interdits avait disparu. Une grande insigne proclamait que le wi-fi était gratuit à condition de manger. Il secoua la tête, voyant que Lorelei avait mis la main à la pâte pour changer Luke.

Il approcha d'une dame dans la vingtaine qui était de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle se tourna vers lui et un large sourire transforma son visage. Elle était jolie.

« Jess? Jess Mariano? »

Il souleva un sourcil, n'arrivant pas à se souvenir de la jeune fille.

« C'est moi April! Wow ça fait un bail! »

April? La fille de Luke. Elle avait grandi c'était fou! Il se rappelait d'une gamine un peu gauche.

« Hey.

\- Toujours aussi loquace, ma parole! Et qui est ce petit bout de chou? Ton fils?

\- Je l'ai enlevé dans un parc. Je croyais que ça donnerait un petit côté spécial aux retrouvailles si j'avais un enfant. »

Elle secoua la tête, sans perdre son sourire.

« Ton père, il est où? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Chez lui, je présume.

\- Ah! Il t'as laissé les rênes du restaurant pour la journée?

\- Euh... non. Tu n'es pas au courant? Non apparemment. Il m'a vendu le restaurant l''année dernière. Lorelei et lui ont ouvert une autre auberge avec Sookie et Michel. Il travaille là-bas maintenant. Surtout depuis la naissance du petit Rick, cela commençait à être difficile de tout gérer. »

Il hocha la tête, un peu étourdi par autant d'informations.

« Je présume qu'ils habitent toujours à la même place? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bon, ça été bien de te revoir. On se reparle. »

Elle le salua, puis il fit le trajet inverse jusqu'à sa voiture. Il remit Jack dans son siège, tout en épongeant le lac de bave sur sa chemise.

« Vivement que t'apprenne à fermer les robinets, sinon gaffe aux inondations. »

Il se mit derrière le volant et navigua jusqu'à leur maison. Il aurait pu faire le trajet les yeux fermés tellement il l'avait fait souvent dans le passé. Il avait arpenté sa rue tellement de fois, une cigarette aux lèvres, un livre à la main, n'osant pas aller lui parler. Puis ensuite, tous ces moment juchés à sa fenêtre à s'embrasser tandis que Lorelei dormait à l'étage. Il se gara, ne sachant encore trop s'il allait continuer cette escapade. Étrangement, sur le terrain, il y avait tant de jouets qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient dévalisé un ToysRus. Comment un enfant pouvait utiliser autant de jeux à la fois? Il haussa les épaules.

« Bon. Prises deux, mon bébé. »

Jack calé sur son épaule, il alla sonner. Quelqu'un cria à l'intérieur et il entendit une chute.

« Rien n'a changé ici, Jack. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener, c'est sûrement contagieux. »

La porte s'ouvrit et il se figea. Un gamin d'environ dix ans se tenait devant lui. Pas très grand, mince et les cheveux ébouriffés, Jess eut l'impression d'être retourné vingt ans en arrière.

« Sam? C'est qui à la porte? »

Cette voix.

Plus vieille, plus mature. La même intonation, la même douceur. Le même pouvoir sur son cœur.

L'enfant se retourna.

« Maman? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'avait invité papa? »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement. Jess sentit son cœur se débattre et la sueur couler dans son dos.

« Comment ça ton p... »

Jess sentit ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Rory et, comme dans le passé, il sentit ses pieds agir d'eux-même. Sa tête et son cœur avaient trouvé la solution qu'ils trouvaient toujours, c'est-à-dire la fuite.

Jess courut à la seule place où il se sentait vraiment bien dans cette ville. Ses jambes l'y amenait sans qu'il n'ait à réfléchir. Le quai était toujours le même heureusement. Personne n'y avait rien changé. Il s'assit doucement pour éviter de trop secouer Jack. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête, toujours ébranlé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Comment ça pouvait être possible d'être autant affecté par une femme après dix ans d'absence? C'était une sorcière qui l'avait envoûté. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Il se coucha sur le dos et assit jack sur son ventre. Il commença à lui faire des grimaces pour le faire rire. Après un moment, le bambin leva les yeux pour regarder quelque chose au loin.

« Est-ce que c'est mon frère? »

Jess sursauta. « Cet enfant est aussi silencieux qu'un ninja, ma parole! » se dit-il intérieurement.

Il se tourna vers le gamin et le regarda attentivement. Pas de doute, il était identique à lui au même âge à quelques exceptions près. Jess s'était élevé seul et souvent portait des vêtements trouvés dans des surplus d'armée. Souvent trop grands et élimés. Dès ses sept ans, ses sourires contenaient plus d'amertume et de sarcasme que de douceur et d'amabilité.

L'enfant s'approcha et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Son visage était très sérieux pour son âge.

« Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé? Maman n'est pas méchante, sauf quand elle a pas son café. »

Jess sourit. Telle mère, telle fille. L'expression était juste pour les femmes Gilmore. Il secoua la tête.

« J'en sais rien. J'ai eu peur je crois.

\- Peur de quoi?

\- Ça fait dix ans que je n'ai pas vu ta mère alors je crois que de vieux réflexes ont reprit le dessus.

\- Tu l'aimes? »

Jess se redressa, trouvant qu'il avait assez versé son cœur pour le moment. Il connaissait à peine cet enfant et il se confiait comme à un vieil ami. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu ce genre d'amis dans sa vie. Sauf peut-être Rory. Mais il l'avait perdu. Ce qu'il avait pu être idiot. Il finit par se relever, sans répondre à l'enfant.

« Ton nom c'est Sam?

\- Samuel Gilmore-Mariano. Et lui son nom c'est quoi? »

Jess sentit la gorge lui serrer. Elle avait eu beau le rejeter à plusieurs reprises, elle avait tout de même donner son nom de famille à leur enfant. Il avait de la misère à se faire à l'idée. Il avait un fils avec Rory. Qui avait tout de son image à lui et semblait avoir hérité de la personnalité de sa mère. Ce qui n'était qu'à son avantage.

« Jack.

\- Il est beau. Il a l'air plus calme que Ricky. Celui-là , c'est un vrai diable qui court partout. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois Mariano se dirigeaient ensemble vers la demeure Gilmore. Jess l'écoutait parler, les paroles ne tarissaient pas. Il sourit.

« Ça ne te fait pas bizarre que ton oncle soit plus jeune et plus petit que toi?

\- Ouin. J'ai demandé à maman de l'adopter, mais papi Luke n'est pas d'accord. »

Jess essaya de se visualiser la scène et ne put que retenir un rire. Il aurait donner cher pour pouvoir voir la tête de Luke quand Sam lui avait fait la demande.

« Tu sais que Luke est mon oncle?

\- Oui, il me l'a dit et m'a montrer tout plein de photos de toi quand t'avait mon âge. Je trouve que ma famille est bizarre. »

Luke avait des photos de lui? Et il avait pris la peine de parler de lui à Sam?

« Comment ça se fait qu'il t'ait parlé de moi? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

« Maman leur a toujours dit que si un jour je voulais te rencontrer, elle n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Que c'était important que je sache qui était mon père. Que je sache qu'il ne m'avait pas abandonné. »

Jess s'arrêta de marcher et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam pour l'arrêter.

« Tu penses que je t'ai abandonné toi? En oubliant tout ce que les autres t'ont dit sur moi. »

Il réfléchit et secoua la tête.

« Non. Tu savais pas que j'existais. Alors comment peut-on abandonner quelqu'un si on sait pas c'est qui? »

Jess sourit et sentit son cœur gonfler d'amour.

« T'es un bon petit. Je suis désolé d'avoir tout manqué. T'as quel âge au juste?

\- Dix ans le mois prochain.

\- Et Ricky?

\- Quatre ans. Mais c'est un vrai bébé. Pas comme Jack qui est sage comme un grand.

\- Attends qu'il commence à marcher et courir partout.

\- T'inquiète pas je vais tout lui montrer ça. Et comment lire et écrire. Compter aussi s'il veut travailler dans le resto de tante April.

\- Et si on lui laissait le temps d'être un bébé encore un peu avant de l'inscrire à l'Université? »

Jess lui fit un clin d'oeil. Sam éclata de rire. Le gamin glissa sa main dans celle de son père, qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Cette famille allait le tuer à coup sûr.


	2. Chapter 2: Souvenirs et petit monstre

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Et Sam avait été d'un de ses calmes! Quand elle était petite et que Christopher daignait se montrer, elle devenait aussi excitée qu'une puce. Comme si le Père Noël venait la visiter. Après réflexion, elle s'était rendue compte que Luke était de beaucoup plus près un père que Chris. Il avait été là lorsqu'elle avait eu la varicelle, s'était querellé contre Dean quand celui-ci lui avait brisé le cœur, était venu à sa remise de diplôme de Chilton et de Yale, était présent même toutes les fois où il était en froid avec sa mère...

Malgré son côté grognon, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, ses gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Combien de fois Jess s'était plaint de son oncle, que celui-ci ne le laissait pas vivre et qu'il l'obligeait à aller en cours? C'était une preuve d'amour ça, non? De ne pas vouloir que son rejeton se cogne le nez contre des portes fermées. Quand elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte de Sam et qu'elle avait dû mettre sa vie sur pause un moment, il l'avait aidé. Puis, il avait prit soin de Samuel quand elle était retournée finir son cursus à Yale. Si ce n'était pas un père, ça, elle se demandait bien ce que c'était.

Elle entendit un fracas dans le salon et sursauta. Cet enfant devait être celui de Kurt, ils avaient dû échangé les bébés à la maternité.

« Ricky? C'est quoi que tu fabriques? »

Elle entra dans le salon et vit la boîte de lego rempli d'un millier de ces petites briques répandues partout sur le sol. La tignasse brune tout emmêlée, les mains dans le dos, il regardait le sol.

« Rien Rory.

\- Et ton rien, il va se ramasser tout seul?

\- On a juste à prendre un balai et les mettre sous le divan? »

Il avait un petit sourire plein d'espoir.

« Tu es bien le fils à ta mère toi... J'ai bien l'intention de mettre un peu de jugeote dans cette tête-là. Allez jeune homme, on ramasse. »

Ricky s'essaya de faire ses yeux de Bambi, mais cela ne marchait qu'avec Luke. Elle le regarda sévèrement puis avec un soupire, il commença à ramasser les briques multicolores à pleines poignées pour les remettre dans le bac. Autant dire qu'il en ramassait autant qu'il en échappait.

« Je reviens dans quinze minutes, alors je veux plus en voir une sur le sol, compris crapule? »

Il hocha la tête, concentré sur son travail. Malgré tout ce que le monde disait, les enfants des filles Gilmore avaient hérité du physique de leur père et de la personnalité de leur mère.

Rory alla à la cuisine pour se prendre un soda. Elle commença à préparer le goûter des garçons. Elle sourit en voyant l'organisation du frigidaire. La partie du haut était celle de Luke et de Samuel. Des fruits et des légumes ainsi que pleins de choses santé. Tandis que le bas étaient concentré sur des trucs sans apport nutritif dont raffolaient Ricky et Lorelei. Pour sa part, elle piochait dans les deux. Rory n'avait aucun scrupule à faire avaler de force des pamplemousses à son jeune frère.

Elle réfléchit à son Sam qui avait couru après Jess au moment où celui-ci avait fui. Elle était heureuse que Ricky ait été avec elle et non avec leurs parents à l'auberge. Elle avait donc une raison pour ne pas les avoir suivi. Jess lui avait manqué. Après dix ans, elle l'avait gardé dans son cœur et il créait toujours cet amalgame d'émotions dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle se demandait de qui était ce bébé qu'il tenait contre lui. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie effleurer son cœur. Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Sam. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été se faire un enfant avec la première venue.

Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées en retournant au salon pour voir ce que faisait Ricky. Tout était beaucoup trop silencieux.

« Ricky, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Elle fût ébahie de le voir toujours assis au sol en train de ramasser ses légos. Presque dix minutes sans rien avoir brisé ou renversé. Il leva son petit visage angélique vers elle.

« J'ai presque fini. Après je peux manger?

\- Faudra attendre que Samuel revienne. Je ne suis pas un restaurant ici.

\- On peut aller Chez Luke? S'il-te-plaît!

\- Richard Danes-Gilmore, tu es un vrai petit diable, tu le savais ça?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Y'a assez d'un ange dans la famille. »

Elle éclata de rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« D'accord petit monstre. Mais finit de ranger sinon je te nourris de carottes, de céleris et de pamplemousses. »

Il fit la grimace à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

« Je ne suis ni un lapin ni un cheval, tu sauras! »

Elle sourit et continua à répéter des noms de fruits et légumes tout en sortant du salon, se régalant en entendant des cris révulsés à chacun.

Aussi retournée à la cuisine, elle prit une gorgée de son soda. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte, étonnée que Ricky ne s'y précipite pas. Il devait avoir vraiment peur de sa menace s'il ne finissait pas de ranger. Elle était fière de sa trouvaille. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant un Jess gêné et un bébé poussant des cris de joie.

« Hey.

\- Hey. »

Ils se scrutèrent des yeux un moment. Elle finit par se tasser sur le côté pour les laisser entrer.

« T'as fait quoi de Samuel?

\- J'ai pas trop compris. Il m'a dit qu'il allait travailler chez sa tante, car il était temps que quelqu'un prenne l'avenir de son frère en main sinon il n'irait jamais à l'Université. C'est un peu étrange, non? »

Rory se retint de rire.

« C'est bien mon fils ça. Il a passé trop de temps avec mes grands-parents. »

Elle fit une pause.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, ce jeune homme est ton fils?

\- C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire ça bref, oui. Jack dit bonjour. »

Le bébé fit aller sa petite main dans les airs.

« Kerouac, hein?

\- Non. London. Sa mère enseignait la littérature au lycée et c'était son auteur préféré.

\- Bah, elle aurait pu faire pire. Ce pauvre enfant aurait pu s'appeler Ernest.

\- Rory! »

Elle éclata de rire, retrouvant aussitôt leur vieille complicité d'antan. Cela lui avait manqué.

« On allait Chez Luke. Tu viens avec nous? »

Il lui fit un de ces sourire en coin qui la faisait toujours fondre, apparemment.

« Ricky?! J'espère que tu as bien ranger tes jouets. On part. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer la salade aux artichauts que ta demi-sœur fait. »

Jess la regarda étrangement.

« Non Rory! J'ai tout rangé!

\- Rien sous les meubles?

\- Non!

\- Sous les coussins?

\- Euh... non?!

\- Richard!

\- J'y vais.

\- Dépêches-toi! »

Jess éclata de rire, ce qui entraîna Jack à faire de même.

« Rick c'est pour Richard? Luke a accepté ça? »

Le visage de Rory changea et se fit pâle. Jess se demanda ce qu'il avait dit.

« Il était supposé s'appeler Matthew, mais quand il est né, mon grand-père est mort sans l'avoir vu. Ma mère et Luke ont décidé de lui donner son nom. Matthew est son deuxième prénom.

\- Oh! Je suis désolé. Je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Stresse pas. C'est mieux que tu aies dit ça devant moi que devant Lorelei. Ricky? Tu te ramènes? »

Le gamin arriva en courant, tout essoufflé.

« Je suis là! Arrête de crier après moi, sinon je le dis à maman. »

Rory leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sortit de la maison sans rien ajouter.

« Attends! Mes cheveux sont comment?

\- Comment ça tes cheveux?

\- Mais oui! Si on rencontre Leigh?

\- Franchement! Je ne crois pas qu'elle va se formaliser. Elle a quatre ans!

\- Moi aussi j'ai quatre ans! C'est important!

\- Tu es parfait. Maintenant, avance! »

Le gamin se précipita à l'extérieur en lissant ses vêtement. Jess n'arrivait pas à garder son sérieux.

« Leigh?

\- La fille de Lindsay et Dean. C'est trop bizarre. Changeons de sujet.

\- Sérieusement? J'aurais jamais du attendre aussi longtemps avant de revenir ici. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec les Gilmore. Pourquoi dépenser de l'argent pour aller au cinéma quand vous êtes là?

\- Charmant... »

Elle lui fit la grimace. Ils marchèrent un moment. Ricky courait au devant d'eux et Jack chantonnait en salivant partout sur la chemise de Jess. Il était temps de faire quelque chose à ce propos. Son vêtement était imbibé. Il s'arrêta devant sa voiture.

« Tu peux me le tenir deux minutes? »

Il tendit Jack à Rory sans attendre de réponse. Il s'assura qu'elle le tenait avant de le lâcher. Il ouvrit sa valise et s'empara d'un t-shirt propre et sec. Sans se formaliser, il enleva sa chemise pour passer le chandail.

Rory tenait l'enfant qui se tortillait dans ses bras pour essayer de regarder Ricky qui sautillait autour d'eux. Au moment où elle leva la tête, elle se retrouva devant un Jess torse nu, ce qui la fit rougir fortement. Elle se rappela cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient conçu Samuel. Elle se rappelait de tout comme si c'était hier. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur son torse. Il avait légèrement épaissi, ce qui lui allait beaucoup mieux. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop mince.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois? »

Rory sursauta et rougit de nouveau. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Jess, son éternel sourire au visage et une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« Je sais exactement où tu te trouves en ce moment.

\- Sur le trottoir en face de Chez Luke?

\- Physiquement peut-être, mais mentalement à une certaine inauguration à Philadelphie? »

Elle secoua la tête un peu gênée.

« Allez, entrons avant que Samuel ait commencé à cotiser pour la retraite de Jack. »

Elle entra dans le restaurant, Jack toujours dans les bras. Ricky talonnait Jess.

« Toi, tu es le papa de Sammy.

\- Merci de l'information.

\- De rien. »

L'enfant lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans le restaurant. Il allait d'une surprise à une autre aujourd'hui.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions et confusion

Assis à une table, Jess observait l'effervescence du restaurant. Cette petite canaille de Ricky avait avalé son burger – sans tomate ni laitue merci beaucoup – et ses frites à une vitesse phénoménale. Maintenant, il se promenait d'une table à l'autre et demandait aux clients installés si tout était à leur goût. April le surveillait du coin de l'oeil pour s'assurer que son frère ne fasse pas de bévue.

Étonnamment, quand Jess était entré dans la place, il avait vu Sam installé derrière la caisse enregistreuse et faire payer quelques clients, charmés par son dévouement et sa politesse. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était plus la vieille caisse d'antan qu'on devait taper quatre fois avant qu'elle n'ouvre. Jess sentit de la fierté gonfler en lui. Ce gamin plein de maturité et de gentillesse provenaient de lui. Il avait participé à la création de ce magnifique garçon. Qui aurait pu croire que c'était possible? Quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, un sourire immense avait transformé le visage de l'enfant. La femme qu'il servait au comptoir avait tourné la tête pour le regarder. Samuel avait répondu à la question de la femme. Malgré la distance, Jess l'avait entendu aussi clairement que s'il l'avait crié. Il avait dit : « C'est mon père » avec tellement de fierté et de joie dans les yeux que Jess avait sentit les larmes venir et un léger effleurement à la surface de son cœur. Ensuite, il était venu prendre leur commande et s'arrêta pour manger avec eux. Il prit soin de s'asseoir à ses côtés et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Quand il retourna travailler, il repassait remplir les tasses de café ou les verres d'eau avec plus de zèle que les autres tables.

Quand il se tourna enfin vers Rory, il s'aperçut qu'elle nourrissait Jack avec un biberon. Dieu sait où elle l'avait trouvé. Le bébé tétait avec vigueur et la regardait amoureusement. Jess ne pouvait que le comprendre. Quand Rory se rendit compte qu'il les observait, elle bougea légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux prendre la relève? C'est ton fils après tout.

\- Chut!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu gâches tout!

\- Peux-tu être moins clair?

\- Peux-tu pour vingt minutes me donner l'impression que c'est Sam que tu tiens dans tes bras et qu'on est une famille tous les trois? »

Rory ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise de cette réponse dont elle ne s'attendait pas. Sa voix se fit murmure.

« Jess... »

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'aurais aimé être à vos côtés... j'ai manqué tant de choses! Son premier mot, ses premiers pas, son premier jour d'école... »

Jess se tût, se sentant devenir émotif. Rory posa une main sur la sienne.

« Tu te serais mobilisé si je te l'avais dit? Tout semblait si parfait pour toi. Comme si toutes les pièces d'un puzzle s'emboîtaient à la perfection. Je ne voulais pas tout faire effondrer. Et ma vie allait de tous les côtés. Tu venais de me convaincre ardemment de retourner à Yale... et Logan qui me rendait marteau avec toutes ses frasques... je ne savais pas que faire.

\- J'ai toujours dit que je serais toujours là pour toi. J'ai fuit souvent, c'est vrai, mais je suis toujours revenu vers toi. J'ai toujours travaillé fort pour avoir cette vie que tu méritais. Pour que tu veules de moi...

\- J'ai toujours voulu de toi! J'ai quitté Dean pour toi. Rappelle toi que tu as décidé de disparaître en Californie sans me dire au revoir. Que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pour ensuite fuir à nouveau... »

Jess serra les dents devant tous ces souvenirs qu'elle lui lançait au visage. Quand il lui répondit, ses yeux regardaient un point au sol et il se sentait incapable de la regarder en face.

« Du moment où je suis arrivé ici, tu sais comment je me sentais. Il n'y avait pas un moment où je n'en voulais pas à la terre entière. À ma mère surtout qui a toujours mis ses hommes au devant de son fils. Puis à mon père qui a décidé qu'ailleurs était plus séduisant que de faire parti de ma vie. J'ai essayé. Puis Luke a été là et pour la première fois, quelqu'un me tendait la main et croyait en moi. Je n'ai pas su l'apprécier. C'était trop d'un coup. Je ne sentais pas que je le méritais. J'ai toujours bousillé mes relations car je n'ai jamais cru les mériter. Ensuite, tu as été là. La première personne qui m'a regardé et qui a vu quelque chose de grand en moi. Qui a pris un risque d'être avec moi, sans artifice ni filet de sécurité. Cependant, tu étais une fille qui ne pouvait que mériter l'excellence. Ce que je n'étais pas. J'ai alors décidé de travailler fort pour y arriver et pouvoir revenir devant toi, fier et accompli. Pour que tu n'aies pas honte d'être avec moi.

\- Mais Jess! Je n'ai jamais eu honte! J'étais tellement fière d'être avec toi. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu faisais avec moi...

\- Mais tu as arrêté d'avoir confiance.

\- J'ai voulu cesser de t'attendre et de pleurer en attendant que tu veuilles bien m'accorder du temps et de la place dans tes pensées.

\- Tu as toujours été dans ma tête et mon cœur. Autant en 2001 qu'en 2005 ou maintenant. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aurais voulu tuer Logan quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois? Il n'y a jamais eu que toi. »

Rory le fixa un moment puis ses yeux louchèrent vers Jack.

« Apparemment, il y en a eu une autre. Je ne crois pas que tu sois Zeus et lui Athéna...

\- Athéna? Que veux-tu...? Aaaaah! Non tu n'as rien saisi! Jack est... »

Ils furent interrompus par une April affolée qui les supplièrent d'amener Rick ailleurs avant qu'il ne fasse fuir toute sa clientèle. Rory la fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Tout le monde aime Ricky. Tout le monde veut l'adopter.

\- Ça c'était avant qu'il n'échappe une cruche d'eau glacée sur cette table. Avant qu'il ne se prenne les pieds dans un fil d'ordinateur et qu'il envoie ce portable sur le sol. Avant qu'il ne donne de la sauce piquante au lieu de ketchup à cette pauvre dame âgée. Il va finir par me faire fermer ou à tuer quelqu'un! »

Rory soupira et se leva. Elle déposa le biberon de Jack sur la table. Puis sans y réfléchir l'embrassa sur la tête avant de le redonner à Jess.

« Je crois que cette discussion va devoir attendre. On va devoir coucher la mini tornade avant. Tu rentres avec Rick et moi?

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Je dois aller me chercher une chambre pour la nuit avant. Puis si ça ne te dérange pas, je passerai chercher Samuel pour le ramener chez toi. Je l'ai à peine vu. »

Rory serra les lèvres puis hocha la tête.

« Avant neuf heures, il a école demain.

\- Pas de problème. »

Elle se leva et alla chercher Ricky par le bras pour le sortir du restaurant avant qu'il ne crée un incendie. Il avait entre temps réussi à s'échapper tout une tasse de lait au chocolat sur le chandail.

« Comment tu as réussi cet exploit en l'espace de trente minutes? April ne voudra plus que tu mettes les pieds ici si tu ne fais pas plus attention. Attends que Luke apprenne ça! »

Ils étaient à la porte quand Jess vit le gamin attraper la manche de Rory en la suppliant de ne rien dire à leurs parents. Pauvre enfant, se dit-il en secouant la tête en souriant.

« Maman est partie? »

Visiblement, il fallait lui acheter une clochette à ce petit.

« Oui, Ricky n'était pas très sage.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tante April le met dehors. Ils vont finir par s'habituer. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a le caractère de mamie. »

Jess se retint de ne pas s'esclaffer en entendant Sam appeler Lorelei sa mamie. Elle n'avait pas le look d'une de ces gentilles grand-mère qui faisait des biscuits à ses petits-enfants.

« Tu vas aller où là?

\- Chercher une chambre à l'auberge si tu peux m'indiquer l'adresse.

\- Pourquoi tu dors pas à la maison?

\- Je crois qu'il y a déjà foule chez toi.

\- Ah c'est vrai. Peut-être que si tu achètes une maison, maman et moi on pourrait venir habiter avec Jack et toi?

\- Euh... tu me la donnes cette adresse? Après je reviendrai te chercher pour t'amener chez toi.

\- Je peux venir avec toi à la place? Comme ça je pourrai voir l'auberge et Michel. J'aime bien Michel.

\- Oui, sans problème. Mais va avertir April que tu pars avec moi. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle publie un avis de recherche.

\- Tout de suite! »

Samuel courut à la cuisine enlever son tablier.

« April? je pars avec mon père. Si maman appelle je reviens avant neuf heures! »

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine, confuse.

« Ton père?

Et elle le vit sortir avec Jess. Aussitôt, elle courut au téléphone pour composer le numéro de Luke.

« Papa? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que Jess était le père de Samuel? »


	4. Chapter 4: Lorelei à la rescousse

Rory traîna un Rick marabout jusqu'à la maison. Il pleurnicha de sa sortie du restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent dans la salle de bain de leur maison. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de lui enlever ses vêtements tachés de chocolat. Peine perdue, il se débattait comme un chat qu'on approche de l'eau.

« Tu ne me donne pas le choix. »

Elle attrapa son cellulaire et composa le numéro de sa mère.

« Rory?

\- Maman.

\- C'est Ricky que j'entends derrière?

\- Non. C'est le petit Trevor que j'ai enlevé à ses parents et que j'ai séquestré dans le placard.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire. Il a rasé le chat de Babette? Ou mis de la crème à raser dans la tarte de Kurt?

\- Maman!

\- Rory.

\- Y'a rien à faire. Rendue là ce n'est plus de ma responsabilité. C'est à ton tour de te battre avec lui.

\- Tu as encore essayer de lui faire avaler du pamplemousse?

\- Non! J'essaie de lui faire prendre un bain avant qu'il ne mette du chocolat à grandeur de la maison.

\- Bâillonne-le. J'arrive. Et surtout, pas de pamplemousse.

\- Tu n'est pas croyable. »

Ricky la regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes et les bras croisés.

« Je t'ai averti.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais. Je suis une horrible mégère. »

Ils attendirent en silence, Rory assise sur la toilette et Rick debout comme un piquet dans le milieu de la pièce. Parfois, ses yeux se tournaient rapidement vers la porte.

« Essaie pas. Je suis la gardienne de la porte. Je suis plus grande et plus rapide que toi, demi-portion.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Fais attention. Tu te répètes. Et c'est moi qui contrôle tes repas demain. Oublie pas ça.

\- Tu es méchante.

\- Triste réalité, mon frère. Va falloir que tu t'y habitues. »

La porte ouvrit. Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.

« Je suis là! Où est notre otage?

\- Ici, dans la salle de bain. »

Lorelei entra dans la pièce et évalua la situation. Elle s'accroupit devant le garçon et lui leva le menton d'un doigt.

« Est-ce mon fils qui est enfoui sous toute cette crasse? Rory je vais avoir besoin d'une grosse brosse à chaussure pour enlever toute cette saleté qui est en train d'ensevelir mon enfant.

\- Avec un seau d'eau bouillante?

\- Et l'arrosoir pour bien rincer ensuite.

\- Eau de javel?

\- Un litre au moins, il va falloir tout désinfecter.

\- C'est bon! Je vais le prendre mon bain.

\- Je crois avoir entendu Leigh dire qu'elle avait un faible pour Aaron.

\- Aaron, le fils de Kurt? Il est beaucoup trop étrange cet enfant-là.

\- Oui, mais il se lave derrière les oreilles lui.

\- Sortez! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me laver! »

En pouffant, elles se préparèrent à sortir.

« Maman?

\- Quoi, mon poulet?

\- Tu viendras laver derrière mes oreilles? »

Rory tourna la tête pour éviter qu'il la voit rire. Lorelei se pencha sur son fils et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

« Tu m'appelleras quand tu en seras rendu là. »

Elle ouvrit l'eau du robinet, ajusta la température puis sortit de la salle de bain, laissant l'enfant se débrouiller seul. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où Rory avait parti du café.

« Tu sais que tu es ma fille préférée?

\- Comment oublier?

\- April a appelé Luke. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est en ville?

\- C'est toi qui est marié avec lui, tu devrais être au courant.

\- Rory...

\- Depuis quelques heures je présume.

\- Et comment tu te sens, ma puce? »

Rory haussa les épaules en versant du café dans deux tasses.

« Il a un bébé.

\- Je vois. Et la mère?

\- J'en sais rien. Il n'a pas été clair à ce propos. Avec les enfants autour, surtout Ricky qui a mis une bombe dans le restaurant, c'était dur d'être attentif.

\- Et Sammy? »

Rory soupira en revenant à la table, déposant les tasses doucement.

« Mon petit gars est le plus heureux des enfants en ce moment. C'est comme si Noël était arrivé d'avance. Si tu avais vu la fierté dans ses yeux...

\- Comment Jess a prit la nouvelle?

\- Il a été fidèle à lui-même au début. Il a prit les jambes à son cou. Après, il a reprit sur lui et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il a vieilli. Il m'a demandé de lui laisser du temps seul avec Sam. Il avait besoin de le connaître.

\- C'est compréhensible. Oublie pas que ça t'a pris longtemps avant de te faire à l'idée quand tu as appris que tu étais enceinte. Laisse lui du temps.

\- Ce n'est plus le même, maman.

\- C'est négatif? »

Rory réfléchit un moment, puis un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Non. Il reste lui-même en étant différent. C'est comme s'il avait effacé tous les mauvais souvenirs et qu'on pourrait revivre que les bons.

\- Fais attention à ton cœur quand même.

\- Je sais. Ça reste que ce que je souhaitais le plus depuis que j'ai appris l'existence de Sam est rendu possible. Je ne sais quand même pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Il a toujours...

\- MAMAN! »

Lorelei se leva en souriant.

« La trêve est terminée. Le round deux commence. . Rory, ma chérie, va falloir continuer cette discussion quand la petite terreur va être couchée. J'arrive mon poussin. Et arrête de crier comme un forcené.

\- Mais faut tu laves mes oreilles.

\- Ils doivent être vraiment sales si tu es rendu sourd à ce point.

\- Maman... »

Rory sourit en secouant la tête.


	5. Chapter 5: Tel père tel fils

Pendant qu'il installait Jack dans son siège de bébé, Samuel ouvrit la portière et prit place sur le banc avant. Quand Jess le rejoignit, Samuel ouvrit la radio et se promena sur les chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une chanson de Nirvana.

« Ça j'aime! J'arrive pas encore à jouer tous les accords, mais si je travaille fort, je vais finir par y arriver. »

Jess souleva un sourcil.

« Je comprends pas là...

\- Les accords... tu sais ce qu'est une guitare, non?

\- Tu m'étonnes...Toi, tu joues de la guitare?

\- Ouais! Kwan m'a appris. Bon ce n'est pas un pro, mais comme son père est guitariste, ça aide.

\- Kwan?

\- Le frère à Steve. En fait, ils sont jumeaux mais ça paraît pas toujours car Steve a toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, il porte des lunettes et tout. Kwan lui est pas mal plus cool.

\- Des amis à toi tous les deux?

\- En fait, j'ai littéralement grandi avec eux. Je suis plus vieux un peu, mais comme Lane et maman sont toujours ensemble, les gars et moi ont a fini par devenir amis, bien que Steve passe plus de temps seul qu'avec nous. J'adore aller chez Lane. Il y a toujours pleins d'instruments de musique. Tu sais qu'elle joue du drum? À ma fête, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'offrirait ma première guitare. Ça doit pas être trop dur pour elle puisqu'elle est propriétaire d'un magasin de musique, mais quand même, c'est drôlement chouette, tu trouves pas? »

Jess avait toujours la main sur la clé de la voiture et secoua la tête un peu éberlué par ces informations. Il n'était pas faux de dire que la pomme ne tombait jamais bien loin de l'arbre. Wow, son petit gars un musicien. Lui qui pensait que Richard et Emily avaient dû le faire nager dans une ambiance de jazz ou de musique classique, mais non … du Nirvana! Une idée commença à germer dans sa tête. Quand Jess aurait terminé de s'installer ici, il faudrait bien qu'il ait une chambre pour Sam.

« Tout à fait. Si tu veux demain on pourrait arrêter dans ce magasin pour voir si on pourrait pas trouver un vrai professeur, t'en penses quoi? Ça pourrait être mon cadeau pour ta fête. »

Un cri strident résonna dans l'habitacle et en deux secondes, le garçon était à genoux sur le banc pour le serrer dans ses bras. Gêné un peu, Jess finit par allonger un bras pour serrer l'enfant contre lui.

« Wow! Ça va être le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie! Mon père, ma mère, un nouveau petit frère, une guitare et des leçons... ouah... je vais exploser de joie! »

Jess le regarda avec un serrement au cœur. C'était fait. Il ne pourrait jamais plus quitter Stars Hollow.

« On y va. Sinon on va être encore ici demain matin. Par où?

\- Tu prends cette route jusqu'au bout puis tu tournes... »

Jess l'écouta distraitement, suivant les directions sans trop de problème, l'esprit errant entre des cartons de déménagement, l'étreinte de Samuel et les yeux brillants de Rory.

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge et dès qu'ils furent garés, Samuel sortit en trombe de la voiture.

« Papi est encore là et Michel aussi. C'est leurs voitures là et là. Quand ils sont là ensemble c'est vraiment drôle, ils se disputent tout le temps. Allez viens! Dépêches-toi!

\- J'arrive. Laisse moi le temps de sortir Jack et de prendre les sacs.

\- Attends, je t'aide. Ça va aller plus vite. Ouvre la valise. J'ai déjà aider à transporter les sacs des clients l'été passé.

\- Y'a quelques choses que tu n'as pas déjà fait?

\- Sûrement. Je ne sais pas piloter un avion. Ni une voiture en fait. Logan m'a déjà fait conduire une fois sa voiturette quand on était au golf, mais c'est pas la même chose. »

Jess était en train de détacher Jack quand il se figea en entendant le nom de Logan. Heureusement que Samuel ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« Logan?

\- Oui, maman était fiancé avec lui avant que je naisse. Avant, je pensais que c'était lui mon père, quand je lui en ai parlé, elle s'est empressée de me parler de toi avant que le tout vienne au oreilles des Huntzberger.

\- Ils se voient toujours alors?

\- Bof. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. La dernière fois, Ricky portait encore des couches. Mami n'aime pas trop quand il passe ni quand il appelle, elle dit qu'il est trop immature pour maman. Mami les soirs qu'elle me couchait aimait bien me raconter des histoires de quand maman était jeune. Elle m'a dit qu'un soir maman avait volé un yachts avec Logan et qu'elle avait dû dormir dans une prison. »

Jess ne connaissait pas cette histoire. Cela l'attristait de penser qu'elle l'avait rejeté quand ils étaient jeunes tous les deux car il n'était pas une bonne influence. Après, elle avait trouvé une plus grosse pointure au niveau délinquance. Il soupira et finit par attraper Jack. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était caché dans la voiture pour que ça aille l'air naturel.

« Mami m'a dit que souvent quand maman était avec Logan, elle regrettait où vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais au moins maman était plus en sécurité. Sauf la fois de l'accident de voiture... »

Jess ferma les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Elle ne t'as pas parlé de ça?

\- Oui, mais maman dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Comment juger quand nous mêmes on ne se trouve pas sur place? »

Jess était impressionné.

« Dis donc toi... as-tu reçu un seul défaut à ta naissance ou tu as eu que du positif?

\- Je ne sais pas cuisiner... Tante Sookie a essayé tellement de fois mais je fais tout brûler. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'elle me voit entrer dans la cuisine, elle me chasse disant que je porte malheur à ses flans et ses quiches. Mais bon, je m'y suis fait à la longue. »

Jess éclata de rire, surpris de la spontanéité de son rire. Samuel et Jack finirent par le rejoindre dans l'hilarité. Après un moment, ils finirent par se rendre compte de l'heure et se dépêchèrent d'entrer pour qu'il puisse s'enregistrer pour la nuit.

Dans le hall d'entrée, la luminosité était douce, propice pour l'heure. Jess regarda autour, agréablement surpris par la beauté de l'endroit. Jamais il n'avait mis les pieds ici et il n'aurait jamais cru que Lorelei aurait pu vraiment réussir son projet. Jack commença à gigoter dans ses bras. « Tu commences à fatiguer mon petit homme, soit encore un peu plus patient et tu auras ton bain. Puis au dodo! » Le bébé posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et soupira avec exagération. Jess eut un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je devrais t'inscrire en art dramatique dès maintenant. Ton frère ramasse déjà l'argent de tes études de toute façon. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins... »

« Bonsoir, bienvenu à l'Auberge de la libellule. »

Jess se retourna vers l'homme à la réception. Samuel lâcha les sacs sur le sol et courut vers la personne.

« Oncle Michel!

\- Oh ma parole, mais quel bonheur de te voir, jeune homme. »

Il se pencha pour lui faire la bise. Jess trouva cela étrange mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il approcha du duo.

« T'es tout seul? Où est papi Luke?

\- Ici et là, à tout toucher et tout déplacer. À mettre ses doigts partout pour que je recommence à tout laver et désinfecter. Si au moins il pouvait arrêter de porter ces affreuses chemises en flanelle. »

Samuel pouffa.

« Tu ne le changeras jamais. Essaie même pas. Faut apprendre à accepter les gens comme ils sont Michel.

\- Ah si seulement tout le monde pouvait être aussi gentleman que mon Samuel. »

Il soupira et se tourna vers Jess.

« Je peux vous aider? »

Jess alla ouvrir la bouche quand Samuel l'interrompit.

« C'est mon père Jess! »

Michel prit une expression pincée comme s'il avait une mauvaise odeur dans le nez.

« Ah le fameux Jess... »

Samuel regarda son père en haussant les épaules et lui faisant signe de laisser tomber.

« Il me faudrait une chambre.

\- mmm... pour combien de nuits?

\- euh... est-ce qu'on peut mettre indéterminé?

\- Ce n'est pas un logement YMCA ici. J'ai des clients à tous les jours. Il me faut un nombre de jours pour pouvoir prendre des réservations.

\- Mettez sept jours. Je m'arrangerai ensuite. Est-ce que vous avez des chambres avec un lit pour bébé?

\- Il nous prend pour une nursery maintenant...

\- Michel!Arrête ça. La sept est libre et tu le sais. Je le vois sur l'écran.

\- Ummph, qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière le comptoir petit vaurien. Tu essaies de voler mon job? »

Samuel grimpa sur la chaise et attrapa la clé numéro 7 pour la mettre dans la main de son père.

« Je vais demander à maman d'apporter l'ancien lit de Ricky pour demain. Ce soir va falloir tu te débrouilles.

\- Visa? Mastercard?

\- Michel! C'est mon père! Il ne paie pas. La famille ne paie pas! Arrête de faire les rabat-joie et appelle papi Luke.

\- ah la la... même pas dix ans et il me donne des ordres. Je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs où mon travail sera apprécié.

\- Mais avant d'y aller, appelle papi Luke.

\- Si tu sais utiliser mon ordinateur et prendre mes clés … je crois que tu sais te servir de mon téléphone aussi! Sur ce vous m'excuserez, je suis demandé ailleurs. »

Vexé, l'homme quitta la réception les laissant en plan tous les trois.


	6. Chapter 6: Vague à l'âme

Samuel regarda Michel quitter la pièce en fronçant des sourcils. Jess le regarda en souriant. Il avait la même tête que sa mère chaque fois qu'il la contrariait, avec les même lignes au front. L'enfant soupira.

« Je ne sais pas du tout comment fonctionne ce téléphone. Je vais devoir trouver papi de la façon normale.

\- Que vas-tu... »

Au moment même où Jess commença à poser sa question, Sam se mit à crier « Luke » de toutes ses forces. Il cessa de sourire immédiatement. Il regarda l'enfant avec sévérité.

« Vas-tu cesser de crier! Tu vas déranger tous les clients! C'est un gros manque de respect! »

Samuel cessa immédiatement son manège, les yeux ronds, ayant cru faire rire son père au lieu de le fâcher. Il allait le faire fuir et c'était le contraire de ce qu'il désirait. Jess vit plusieurs émotions traverser les yeux du gamin. La surprise puis la honte envahirent ses traits. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et des grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Jess était ici depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et il avait déjà réussi à faire pleurer son fils. Il se dépêcha de s'accroupir et ouvrit son bras libre pour enlacer Samuel. Celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras en essayant de retenir de gros sanglot, ce qui lui fut impossible. Il se mit donc à pleurer contre son épaule. Voyant cela, Jack s'y mit aussi, déjà très atteint par le changement et la fatigue de la journée. Jess ferma les yeux devant autant de larmes. Il se sentait sur le point de craquer lui aussi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la lui pressa. Jess leva les yeux et vit Luke le regarda. Celui-ci alla sourire mais s'arrêta en voyant le désarroi dans ses yeux. Son neveu semblait dépasser par la situation et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il prit les commandes comme il en était habitué à présent. Il se pencha sur Samuel.

« Que signifie tout ce chagrin, mon petit homme? »

Le garçonnet leva la tête, de longue trace de larmes brillait sur son visage. Il avait tout à fait l'air d'un petit garçon de neuf ans perdu dans sa peine d'enfant. Aussitôt qu'il vit Luke, Samuel se défit de l'étreinte de son père et tendit les bras à Luke comme il le faisait quand il avait tout juste trois ans. Le cœur de Jess se serra en voyant ce geste qui aurait dû être pour lui s'il avait été là. Luke souleva Samuel et le tint serré contre son torse en lui caressant le dos.

« Je veux voir maman. »

Luke hocha la tête. Il regarda Jess et lui sourit doucement.

« Va t'installer. Je vais aller le reconduire à la maison et je reviens ensuite. Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire. »

Jess se leva et tenta de calmer Jack en le berçant contre lui. Il essaya de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il cacha son visage contre la tête du bébé, il fit un signe de la tête et ramassa ses sacs pour commencer à monter à l'étage. Luke le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. Il soupira en se demandant ce que la vie allait encore lui réserver. Jess avait tant de fois disparu et réapparu dans sa vie, causant à chaque fois des blessures autour de lui. Autant à son cœur qu'à celui de Rory. Il avait tellement craint ce moment.

Luke se mit en mouvement, n'avertissant personne de son départ. Michel était un grand garçon après tout. Il installa un Samuel à moitié assoupi dans la voiture. La dernière fois qu'il s'était endormi dans ses larmes étaient à la mort de Richard. Tant de petits drames dans un cœur aussi jeune. Il s'installa derrière le volant. Il roula lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, mais connaissant le chemin par cœur.

Jess. Son Jess. Son petit gars tout écorché. Ce qu'il avait souffert quand Liz et Jimmy avaient eu Jess. Il avait su que le bébé allait souffrir, il avait une mère et un père n'ayant aucune maturité et aucun sens des responsabilités. Comme de fait, Jimmy avait quitté sa famille très rapidement. Laissant une Liz toujours sur le party avec un bébé. Luke avait commencé par s'en mêler mais rapidement Liz avait disparu avec l'enfant, le trouvant trop étouffant. Chaque fois qu'elle réapparaissait, c'était pour lui demander de l'argent. Soit pour acheter des vêtements au petit ou de la nourriture. Luke avait vu un gamin aux cheveux ébouriffés, trop maigre, trop frondeur pour son âge. Il savait que Liz prenait l'argent pour continuer à faire la fête, payer les dettes de ses multiples petits amis. Lue savait que le gamin n'était pas maltraité mais était-il aimé?

Jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait supplié de le prendre chez lui, car il était devenu ingérable. La faute à qui? S'était-il demandé.

Il arrêta la voiture devant chez lui et prit un moment pour se refaire une contenance avant d'éteindre le contact. Il souleva un Samuel complètement endormi. Le petit colla sa tête dans le cou de Luke comme il le faisait toujours quand il le transportait à son lit. Luke ne pouvait pas jouer le rôle du grand-père gâteau et du père de remplacement en même temps, Jess devra faire face à tout ça.

Quand il entra dans la maison, il trouva Rory dans la cuisine devant un café. Elle se leva aussitôt, affolée.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Jess devait le ramener.

\- Il est juste endormi. Je crois qu'il a surestimé ses forces. Ce jeune homme a eu beaucoup de grosses émotions aujourd'hui. Je vais aller le coucher. »

Quand Luke entra dans la chambre que les deux garçons partageaient, il soupira devant le désordre qui régnait du côté à Ricky et la propreté quasi religieuse dans celui à Samuel. Était-ce un signe qu'il n'avait su déchiffrer qui lui en aurait dit plus long sur la détresse de l'enfant? Il le coucha sur le lit et lui enleva ses vêtements. Il tourna la tête pour trouver un pyjama puis changea d'idée et le glissa en culotte sous les draps. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Il lui caressa les cheveux puis l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonne nuit mon petit prince. N'en veux pas trop à ton père. Il va finir par grandir lui aussi. »

Il sortit en fermant la porte. Lorelei venait de sortir de la salle de bain, son chandail lui collait à la peau tellement il était trempé.

« Ricky prend son bain?

\- Je crois qu'il est dans une piscine en ce moment. Je te laisse le plaisir d'éponger le sol quand il aura fini. Rory a des trucs à me dire. »

Luke s'approcha de sa femme et l'enlaça légèrement, évitant de tremper son chandail.

« Tu devras le faire. Je dois retourner à l'auberge. Disons que Samuel a trop voulu en faire avec Jess. Disons que le trop plein d'émotion a failli le noyer.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Pour lui, oui. Il dort à poing fermé. Naturel après avoir versé autant de larmes. Jamais il n'a pleuré autant depuis...

\- La mort de papa. »

Comme toujours, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« J'ai un autre cœur à consoler. Et je crois que pour celui là, ça sera plus long. Tant de blessures mal guéries. Et ce bébé avec lui... Espérons qu'il ne sera pas un deuxième Jess. Attends moi pas, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais revenir. »

Lorelei lui caressa la joue.

« Prends le temps qu'il faut, mon amour. Il ne faut juste pas qu'on le laisse tomber cette fois. Va dire bonne nuit à ton fils avant de partir, sinon il ne voudra jamais se coucher. »

Luke hocha la tête et la quitta pour entrer dans la chambre de bain où un Tsunami venait de naître. Il secoua la tête exaspéré.


	7. Chapter 7: Tête à tête

Jess se battit un moment avec sa clé pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre. Il laissa la lumière fermée un instant, sentant une lassitude envahir chacun de ses os. Jack se plaignait toujours en gigotant dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent, le père sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues sans pouvoir les arrêter. Son fils comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait s'effondrer. La routine. Il fallait s'y mettre. Cela lui éviterait de réfléchir.

« Allez viens mon gars. Un bon bain, un biberon et ensuite au dodo. »

Jess déposa le bébé sur le sol un moment pour fouiller dans les sacs pour trouver ce dont il aurait besoin. Un pyjama. Une couche. Du savon et quelques jouets. Cela allait faire pour ce soir. Il alla faire couler le bain tout en gardant un œil sur Jack qui le suivait à quatre pattes. Quand l'eau fût à la bonne température, Jess s'empara d'un Jack tout excité, qui tendait les bras vers ses canards en plastique et ses bateaux à hélices. Il le déshabilla et quand celui-ci fût nu comme un ver, Jess se dépêcha de le mettre dans l'eau. Assis sur la toilette, il le regarda jouer un moment, le regard perdu. Il ne se rappelait pas une seule fois avoir pris un bain avec un parent attentif à ses côtés. Sa mère essayait, il le savait, mais elle était toujours appelée par un Erik pour qu'elle aille lui chercher une bière ou par un Mark qui lui criait de répondre au téléphone. Il savait que maintenant son frère Phoenix et sa sœur Doula avaient eu une meilleure enfance que lui. T.J était étrange mais il aimait sa mère et ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.

Jack appuya sur un canard et le fit couiner. Il éclata de rire. Il refit le même geste pour l'entendre à nouveau. Il regarda son père en criant pour lui montrer sa nouvelle découverte. Il avait tout l'air d'être fier de lui. Jess sourit. De si simples choses pouvaient rendre un enfant si heureux à condition de l'aimer et de s'en occuper. Il allait être là pour Jack. Jamais il n'allait le quitter comme Jimmy l'avait fait avec lui. Son père n'avait jamais pu éprouver la moindre émotion pour lui, même lorsqu'il avait été en Californie pour vivre chez lui, il avait juste eu l'impression de le rendre mal à l'aise. Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour que Jess reprenne la route avec son sac à dos. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis. Pas une grosse perte. Son père, c'était Luke. Même si jamais de sa vie il ne le lui avait dit. C'était le seul homme dont l'opinion comptait pour lui. Il détestait voir un éclat de déception dans ses yeux. C'était la vrai raison pour laquelle il avait fui des années auparavant. Oui, ce qu'il avait dit à Rory était vrai, il avait voulu être meilleur pour qu'elle soit fière de lui, pour pouvoir l'égaler. Mais il se rappelait comme si c'était hier le discours que Luke lui avait tenu, par rapport à l'école. Intelligent comme il était, comment pouvait-il gâcher ses études ainsi? Cette lueur de déception... Il avait préféré se mettre dans le trouble en fuyant que de prendre sur lui et d'admettre qu'il avait tout raté, comme toujours.

Peut-être que s'il avait écouté Luke et avait lâché le Wal-Mart pour faire des cours d'été et se reprendre en main. Peut-être que Rory et lui ne se seraient pas quitté. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu aller dans une université comme elle et qu'ils auraient fini par avoir Samuel de la façon normale.

Il s'agenouilla près de la baignoire pour commencer à laver le bébé. Par contre, il n'y aurait pas eu de Jack. En fait, sûrement qu'il aurait été là, mais pas avec lui. Le gamin leva sa bouille baveuse vers lui et lui sourit. Jess le tint d'un main pendant qu'il le savonnait de l'autre. Cela était un exercice périlleux car l'enfant gigotait sans cesse et était rendu aussi glissant qu'un poisson. Il finit par glisser dans l'eau dans un PLOUF retentissant, mouillant Jess complètement. Celui-ci dû avoir une expression comique car Jack se mit à glousser de rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle toi, mon petit monstre! »

Il se mit à le chatouiller ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les gloussements de Jack qui se mit à hoqueter tant il riait. Jess se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle d'exciter à ce point le bébé avant de l'envoyer au lit. Il cessa donc et finit de le laver calmement. Il finit par l'enrouler dans la serviette pour bien l'essuyer avant de lui mettre un change neuf et son pyjama à patte avec le symbole de Metallica sur le devant.

« Allez ma petite rock star. C'est le temps de ton biberon. »

Son fils calé dans ses bras, tétant vigoureusement la tétine de son biberon, Jess l'observait. En fait, les deux se contemplaient, car les deux billes bleus de Jack étaient plantées directement dans les yeux de son père. Jess n'aurait pas pu l'aimer plus que s'il en avait été le père biologique. Tout le monde semblait croire que c'était le cas, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les en dissuader, de toute façon dans son cœur il était le vrai père de Jack.

Il se rappelait quand il n'avait eu que quelques heures de vie, tout minuscule. Rebecca avait refusé de le prendre dans ses bras, alors Jess l'avait recueilli tout naturellement. Un phénomène qu'il n'aurait pu comprendre s'était produit. Dès que leur regard s'était croisé, Jess avait senti son cœur fondre et il avait eu le coup de foudre. Il avait su que jamais il ne le laisserait tomber. Rebecca le lui avait fait promettre auparavant, mais même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pu s'y résoudre. Ce petit être tout fragile avait besoin de lui. Il lui faisait confiance, alors il serait toujours là pour lui. Comme l'avait fait Luke pour lui. Malgré ses frasques. Malgré ses humeurs et sa rébellion. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, ayant toujours de l'argent à lui donner, même quand il n'en demandait pas. Toujours à crier combien il était impossible à vivre, le virant hors de chez lui, mais n'ayant pas le cœur à le laisser dormir dans sa voiture quand on gelait dehors. Luke était un homme de peu de mot. Tout dans les gestes. Ce qui en disant tant sur la grandeur de son cœur et de son amour pour lui.

Rebecca était morte deux jours plus tard. Elle l'avait su au moment même où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Jack. Elle avait une malformation cardiaque et avait 90% de chance de mourir en donnant naissance à son fils. Les médecins lui avaient suggéré d'interrompre la grossesse. Elle avait refusé et avait fait juré à Jess qu'il prendrait soin du petit quand il naîtrait. Rebecca avait été sa seule amie, la meilleure qu'il avait eu depuis Rory. Elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui. Le logeant et le nourrissant et lui permettant de finir ses études. Elle lui avait même prêté de l'argent pour qu'il aille à l'université. C'était la façon qu'il avait trouvé de tout lui rembourser ce qu'il lui devait. Il prendrait soin de Jack. Cela lui avait fendu le cœur lorsqu'elle avait demandé de tenir Jack. Une seule fois. Juste pour lui faire ses adieux. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Restant immobile avec son fils dans ses bras, à l'admirer.

Puis elle l'avait embrassé et le lui avait tendu en tournant la tête pour que Jess ne la voit pas pleurer. Il lui avait tourné le dos pour lui laisser cette intimité, berçant le bambin contre son cœur. Après un temps, il s'était retourné. Elle s'était endormie. Jamais plus elle n'avait ouvert les yeux. 7

« Un jour, quand tu seras plus grand, je te parlerai de ta maman. Elle était si courageuse et t'aimait si fort. C'était la meilleure amie que je pouvais avoir. »

Jack semblait boire ses paroles et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Après un moment, il s'endormit. Jess continua à le bercer un moment puis se leva pour aller le coucher dans le lit, l'entourant de couverture et d'oreillers pour éviter qu'il ne roule sur le sol. Quand cela fût fait, il resta debout dans la chambre, les bras le long du corps, tremblant. Tout refit surface, il avait tout refoulé pour le bébé. Mais maintenant qu'il dormait...


	8. Chapter 8: Luke à la rescousse

Jess en était toujours à combattre ses émotions, les épaules secouées de sanglot, le visage humide de larmes, lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Il tourna les yeux pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-là? Il se rappela que Luke lui avait dit qu'il repasserait. Avec le pan de son t-shirt, il essuya son visage. Il prend une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir. La casquette toujours posée à l'envers sur la tête, l'éternelle chemise à carreaux à croire qu'il en avait des centaines d'identique dans ses placards – ce qui devait être le cas – Luke se tenait là, en silence. Il jaugea le visage de son neveu, les yeux rougis, le teint pâle. Jess recula de quelques pas pour le laisser entrer. Luke referma la porte. Ils se regardèrent et après un moment, Luke ouvrit les bras. Le jeune homme hésita puis s'y jeta. Luke l'étreignit avec force ce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise de larmes. Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant d'être là. Après un long moment, comme si Jess n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, ses larmes finirent par se tarir et ses tremblements s'espacèrent pour disparaître complètement. Il hésita avant de repousser lentement Luke. Il n'osait pas le regarder, s'attendant à des innombrables « je t'avais prévenu » suivi par des propos de profonde déception. Luke le surprit à nouveau en posant doucement la main sur son épaule comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il lui sourit tout simplement.

« Bienvenu à la maison fiston. »

Jess détourna le regard pour éviter de se remettre à pleurer. Ce simple mot « fiston » en disait long.

« Je ne savais plus où aller. »

Luke hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin. Il jeta un regard de biais au bébé qui dormait dans le lit. Jess le suivit et prit place sur le second siège.

« Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais chez toi ici et que tu n'avais pas besoin d'invitation pour venir. Pour une fois, tu m'as pris au mot. J'aurais préféré que tu n'attendes pas aussi longtemps. Quelques appels par année ne remplacent pas une présence, Jess.

\- Je sais. J'ai essayé et chaque fois, j'ai eu la frousse et j'ai fait demi-tour.

\- Pourtant quand je suis allé te voir à Philadelphie avec April, tout avait l'air de bien aller pour toi. Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps j'avais guéri de Rory. Je m'étais pointé chez sa grand-mère pour voir ce qu'il en était. Elle était avec ce Logan. Ça m'avait poussé à continuer à travailler plus fort et finalement, mon projet à Philadelphie avait permis que je la pousse dans un recoin de mon esprit. Peut-être que j'aurais pu continuer ainsi éternellement si je ne l'avais pas revu. Mais bon. Ça été plus fort que moi, je l'ai invité, voulant lui prouver que je pouvais être quelqu'un moi aussi.

\- Mais tu es quelqu'un Jess! Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne.

\- Toute ma vie j'ai dû me battre pour prouver que j'existais sinon j'étais invisible. Comment peut-on arriver à se faire une place dans le monde quand même nos parents nous rejettent? Bref, quand j'ai vu Rory, j'ai rechuté. Elle était là... si belle.. à la portée de la main. Puis elle avait l'air si triste. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de … bon je n'entrerai pas dans les détails mais tu as compris le principe. Quand j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il en était de nous deux le lendemain, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle aimait Logan et m'a encore filé entre les doigts. Je me suis senti moins que rien. Juste bon à jeter après utilisation. »

Luke eut une expression choquée qui fit sourire Jess. Puis, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, une manie qu'il avait toujours depuis l'enfance quand il était anxieux.

« Je ne voulais pas revenir surtout quand j'ai su que Lorelei et toi étiez ensemble. J'avais peur de retomber sur elle et sur son petit bonheur avec Logan. Si j'avais su... Ensuite, je me suis jetée dans le travail. J'ai écrit cinq romans. Puis il y a eu Rebecca. Ensuite Jack. »

Il cessa de parler et se mit à regarder ses mains. Luke attendit qu'il continue, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je présume que cette Rebecca est la mère de Jack. Où est-elle? Et si elle t'a donné cet enfant, elle devait être importante. Pourtant tu n'arrives toujours pas à oublier Rory. »

Jess se leva et approcha du lit pour regarder Jack un moment. Le petit tétait dans le vide en dormant, c'était mignon.

« Ce n'était pas ce genre de relations entre elle et moi. C'était mon amie.

\- C'était? Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui, elle est morte en donnant naissance à Jack.

\- Mais si vous n'étiez pas un couple, comment se fait-il que tu aies Jack?

\- Elle me l'a demandé. Son père était un gars du même style que Jimmy. Elle m'a tant donné que je n'ai pas pu lui dire non.

\- C'est une grosse responsabilité qu'elle a mis sur tes épaules. Tu es sur...?

\- Luke. Elle m'a tout donné. Elle m'a offert un logement, m'a ramassé à la cuillère quand tout mon univers s'écroulait. Elle m'a permis de finir mes études et même d'aller à l'université. Elle m'a donné un avenir.

\- Mais Jess... pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? J'aurais pu te payer les études comme je l'ai fait avec April!

\- Tu as beaucoup fait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas te demander ça.

\- Ça m'aurait tellement fait plaisir. Depuis que tu es tout petit que je rêve de te voir faire de grandes études. Tu es tellement brillant. Dire que j'ai manqué tes deux remises de diplôme.

\- Tu as pu te rattraper avec Rory.

\- Rory n'est pas ma fille! »

Jess fût tellement surpris qu'il resta bouche-bée.

« Je ne suis pas ton fils non plus, Luke.

\- Seulement sur papier Jess. Tout ce que tu vas faire pour Jack, je l'aurais fait pour toi si tu m'avais laissé.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit de tout cela avant de me mettre à la porte de chez toi? Car ça a un parfum de contradiction. »

Luke soupira et regarda le sol.

« J'ai toujours été lent à m'adapter, Jess. Vif dans mes réactions et impulsif, comme tous les Danes. Mais lent à m'adapter. Quand tu es venu vivre chez moi la première fois, tu étais une vrai tornade qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Tu étais tellement en colère après tout le monde. Puis quand tu es revenu, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était définitif. Tu venais pour Rory. Ça me prend du temps à tout comprendre. Avec April, ça été long aussi, pourtant quand je l'ai rencontré elle avait douze ans et était si facile à vivre. Avec Ricky, c'est une force de la nature. Je suis toujours démuni quand Lorelei me laisse seul avec lui, même si je l'adore. Je dois recommencer à zéro pour tous les types de tempérament. À présent, on va tout faire pour que tu restes et que tout le monde y trouve son compte. »

Jess se tourna pour regarder Luke.

« Que veux-tu dire par trouver son compte?

\- Jess, ouvre les yeux. Ça fait neuf ans que je suis un papa de remplacement pour Sammy. C'est de toi qu'il a besoin. C'est un petit gars si sensible mais si facile à aimer. Il donne jamais de trouble. Un pas à la fois et je sais qu'ensuite vous serez inséparable. Si j'avais été à la hauteur avec toi dès le début et que je t'avais sorti de chez Liz dès ton jeune âge, je crois que tu aurais tourné comme lui. Sensible et gentil, mais tellement écorché et ébranlé par la vie qu'ensuite il est dur de percer l'écorce.

\- Je suis prêt à me lancer. Mais je peux pas vivre ici avec un enfant à temps plein et un à temps partiel.

\- Prends l'ancien appartement qui est en haut du restaurant.

\- Mais April?

\- Elle habite pas là. Pour le moment, ça sert de rangement. Elle habite avec son copain. Je vais lui en glisser un mot. Quand tu seras installé, tu prendras le temps de te trouver quelque chose de plus grand. »

Jess esquissa un sourire. Il réussit à aller vers Luke pour l'étreindre.

« Merci. J'essayerai de ne pas te décevoir.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais déçu. J'ai souvent eu la peur au ventre en imaginant ton avenir mais j'ai toujours été fier de toi. Pas facile de s'en sortir comme tu l'as fait quand tu as ma sœur comme mère. »

Ils se sourirent, tout à fait d'accord sur ce point.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Tu as eu une dure journée et tu as besoin de repos. On se reparle demain et je tâcherai de te trouver quelques trucs pour ce petit bout de chou. »


	9. Chapter 9: 2 semaines plus tard

2 semaines plus tard

Jess était assis dans la salle d'attente et tapait du pied, par nervosité. Affublé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise propre et d'une cravate, il se sentait pourtant revenir en arrière. Que de fois il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce, attendant de voir le directeur qui le sermonnerait sur toutes les frasques qu'il venait de faire. Cette fois-ci, il venait pour un entretien d'embauche et se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas poussé plus loin ses recherches au lieu de revenir dans ce lieu rempli de souvenirs désagréables.

La porte ouvrit et un homme en sorti. Jess le reconnut immédiatement. Le principal Merton était plus vieux, certes, mais ne l'était-il pas lui aussi? Son cœur se serra et il sût que cet entretien serait un échec, aussi cuisant que des années auparavant lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il n'aurait pas son diplôme et qu'il ne pourrait amener Rory au bal des finissants, elle qui était si impatiente d'y aller. Après cela, tout avait déboulé et il avait empiler bêtise par-dessus bêtise et il l'avait perdu par fierté et sottise. Les deux souvent se suivaient très proche. Jess se leva aussitôt que le directeur approcha de lui. L'homme lui tendit la main.

« Jess Mariano. Toute une surprise d'avoir vu votre nom sur ce formulaire d'embauche. Allez, venez dans mon bureau. »

Un sourire figé aux lèvres, Jess se leva et le suivit dans le bureau où il prit place dans la chaise que le directeur lui montrait.

« Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous quittiez cet établissement sans diplôme à dix-huit et maintenant environ quatorze années plus tard, vous réapparaissez avec .. (Il consulta le dossier devant lui.) un baccalauréat en enseignement en plus d'avoir un bacc en littérature anglaise. Comment y êtes-vous arrivé? »

Jess se trémoussa sur sa chaise, un peu nerveux, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux. Cette manie qui trahissait toujours sa nervosité...

« J'ai voyagé un peu partout aux états-unis. Ensuite, j'ai ouvert une maison de publication avec d'autres que j'ai rencontré à Philadelphie. Cela n'a pas trop marché alors j'ai écrit quelques bouquins que j'ai publié, mais bon... je suis loin du Harry Potter alors j'ai pris des cours du soir pour terminer le lycée puis je me suis inscrit à l'Université de New-York et me voilà. J'ai bien envie de me fixer ici alors j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez ma chance. Notre relation a très mal commencé il y a plusieurs années alors j'aimerais y remédier.

\- Je me souviens d'un jeune homme brillant mais têtu et téméraire. Comment une ville comme Stars Hollow pourrait vous convenir, vous qui semblez avoir le mot nomade tatoué sur le cœur?

\- J'ai deux enfants, monsieur. L'un est tout prêt d'avoir dix ans et mon plus jeune n'a pas un an encore. Alors je pense que cette ville est parfaite pour leur éducation et leur sécurité. »

Le directeur sourit devant cette réponse.

« Oui, j'en avais entendu parler. Le petit Sam est tout votre portrait. Téméraire et fougueux, la tête et le cœur à la bonne place. Vous devez en être fier.

\- La question ne se pose même pas. Tout parent est fier de son enfant. Le plus important est que l'enfant soit fier de son parent. Et pour cela, j'y travaille toujours. »

L'homme le regarda, un drôle de regard dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait en être autrement avec tous le parcours que vous avez fait depuis vos dix-huit ans. Avant sur cette même chaise, j'avais vu un garçon écorché par la vie. Une brebis enroulée dans une peau de loup qui mordait dès qu'une main s'approchait pour le nourrir. Je vois toujours ce petit côté rebelle en vous, mais plus en contrôle de ses pulsions. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas mieux que vous pour intéresser la jeunesse d''aujourd'hui à la littérature. Quoi de mieux qu'un ancien décrocheur pour prouver à des adolescents quels sont leur intérêt dans l'instruction. Bienvenu dans l'équipe monsieur Mariano. Vous commencerez dans une semaine. Il s'agit d'un remplacement de maternité alors nous verrons après cela si nous avons un poste permanent à vous offrir. »

Le directeur se leva et tendit la main à Jess, qui restait figé dans sa chaise. Après un instant, il secoua la tête pour bien démêler ses idées. Il se leva également et prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne et sourit. Un sourire franc. Celui qui ne s'accrochait à ses lèvres que depuis quelques années, chassant l'ancien qui se voulait plus sarcastique, rempli d'amertume et de cynisme.

« J'ai le poste? Vraiment? Merci beaucoup Mr. Merton! Vous ne le regretterez pas de m'avoir donné ma chance. »

Il se serrèrent la main une dernière fois.

« Madame Dyonne va prendre contact avec vous dans quelques jours pour vous donnez les directives et vous indiquez où elle en est rendue dans son cursus. »

Ils se séparèrent après quelques derniers mots d'usage. Jess était euphorique malgré la pointe de nervosité et de crainte qui venaient de prendre place dans sa tête et son cœur. Il allait être professeur à son ancien lycée! Cette année était vraiment riche en rebondissement!


	10. Chapter 10: Promenade riche en émotions

1 semaine plus tard

Jess marchait dans le parc avec Jack dans une poussette. Le bambin venait de s'endormir mais avant cela, il avait eu les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire pour tous ceux qu'ils croisent. Il était curieux et ne voulait en rater le moins possible. Le sommeil l'avait finalement emporté. Jess avait eu sa première journée de cours ce matin et il s'était levé, très stressé. En s'habillant, il avait commencé par mettre une chemise et une cravate, mais c'était trouvé un peu idiot. Cet habillement était parfait lorsqu'on allait à un entretien d'embauche, pas lorsque l'on donne des cours à des adolescents. Et un t-shirt avec le logo de Metallica n'était pas des plus conseillé non plus. Cela avait pris un bon quinze minutes avant qu'il ne fasse enfin son choix sur un jean et une chemise bien conventionnelle. Pendant ce temps-là, Jack avait perdu sa patience d'ange et il criait qu'il avait faim et qu'il devait être changé. Véritablement, travailler et élever un enfant n'allait pas être des plus tranquille. Après s'être préparé ainsi que Jack, ses yeux avaient plus d'une fois louché vers le lit qu'il avait préparé pour Sam. Un lit qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. Il venait parfois à l'appartement, mais il semblait mal à l'aise, jouait un peu avec son frère et retournait rapidement au restaurant. L'épisode à l'auberge ne quittait pas sa tête, il fallait croire.

Jess soupira et s'arrêta avant de traverser la rue. Sam allait avoir dix ans cette semaine et il ne lui avait toujours pas acheté son cadeau. Il avait été supposé y aller avec le garçon mais tout s'était enchaîné à une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire. Il batailla un moment avec la porte et la poussette pour arriver à entrer sans réveiller le bébé et tomba face à face avec Lane qui était venue l'aider.

« Hey Jess. Tu t'en sors? »

Il lui sourit et l'observa rapidement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours cet air de rockeuse qu'il avait vu auparavant. Son rôle de mère n'y avait rien changé. Il regarda autour de lui et fut satisfait du look de la boutique. Il était déjà venu une ou deux fois dans le passé et tout avait été réaménagé d'une façon un peu plus lumineuse.

« Oui merci. J'essaye de ne pas réveiller monsieur.

\- Jack, c'est ça?

\- Les nouvelles vont vites.

\- Tu es à Stars Hollow, une phrase sort de la bouche de quelqu'un et l'écho lui revient en 10 minutes et à peine déformé. »

Elle était marrante, il avait oublié ce détail. Quoique dans le passé, il s'y était pas trop attardé. En fait, tout ce qui n'était pas Rory, ses livres et ses 2 jobs l'intéressaient peu.

« C'est ce que je vois, va falloir que je m'y habitue. Je venais car comme tu le sais, c'est la fête de Sam dans quelques jours. J'aimerais lui payer des cours de guitare, mais je ne sais pas trop à qui m'adresser. Je sais que ton mari avait commencé à lui montrer, mais j'aimerais quelque chose de plus officiel. »

Elle le jaugea.

« Zach n'a pas trop le temps ces derniers moi. Il a de gros contrats au boulot et il peut à peine voir ses propres enfants alors enseigner à un autre... (Jess sentait une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.) De toute façon, Sammy est rendu très doué et il aurait besoin d'un vrai professeur qui lui montrerait à écrire la musique, à la lire... As-tu pensé à aller voir du côté d'une école de musique? Peut-être qu'un cours de chant anexé à cela pourrait lui faire plaisir. »

Jess la regarda les yeux ronds.

« Lane. La musique j'en écoute à la tonne. Par contre, je connais rien au maniement d'un instrument et demande moi pas de chanter autre chose qu'une berceuse pour endormir mon gars. À cette âge là, il n'est pas le plus féroce des critiques. Aides-moi s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas me planter pour le premier cadeau d'anniversaire que je vais lui faire. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Je crois que juste que tu sois là dans sa vie c'est déjà un cadeau en soi, mais bon si tu insistes. »

Elle retourna derrière le bureau et se pencha pour prendre un carnet qu'elle feuilleta un moment. Elle s'arrêta sur une page.

« Voilà.Cet endroit serait parfait. C'est un peu cher mais moins que si tu l'inscrivais à Juilliard. La seule chose c'est que c'est à l'extérieur de la ville alors il faudra que tu fasses un peu de route à chaque fois.

\- Quel meilleur moyen pour apprendre à connaître un peu mon fils?

\- Exactement. »

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit le téléphone.

Quand il eut raccroché, il était un peu abasourdi par le nombre d'information qu'il avait obtenu. Il avait finalement opté pour un cours de un an de guitare, en raison de deux cours par semaine ainsi qu'un cours de chant par deux semaines. S'il n'aimait pas l'option du chant, il pourrait toujours le canceller. Cela lui avait coûté une petite fortune.

« Je ne savais pas que ça coûtait aussi cher avoir un musicien dans la famille. »

Lane éclata de rire.

« Dis-toi que pour l'instant, tu en as juste un qui réclame des activités. Les miens c'est sans arrêt. Heureusement que j'en ai un qui préfère passer ses heures dans les bibliothèques que dans les terrains sportifs. Attends que Jack veule jouer au hockey, tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles. »

Un client entra dans la boutique. Jess s'empressa de remercier Lane pour qu'elle puisse aller répondre au jeune homme. Il dirigea la poussette vers la porte et il se faufila à l'extérieur sous le regard bien réveillé de Jack, qui gesticulait sa bonne humeur en donnant des coups de pieds à ses couvertures.

En tournant un coin de rue en retournant vers leur appartement, il tomba face à face avec Rory qui tenait la main de Rick fermement tout en parlant furieusement à un interlocuteur dans son téléphone cellulaire. Jess s'arrêta sec pour éviter de rouler sur quelqu'un et fit les yeux ronds à Rick qui éclata de rire. Rory leva les yeux et les aperçut, elle fit signe du doigt pour leur dire qu'elle en avait pas pour longtemps. Elle lâcha la main de son frère et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Ricky s'approcha de la poussette.

« Salut! On a le don de se voir partout! »

Jess fut désarmé par l'aplomb du garçonnet.

« J'habite cette rue, alors c'est normal qu'on se croise tu sais. De toute façon, c'est ce qui arrive quand on habite un village aussi grand qu'un trou de souris. »

Ricky pencha la tête de côté pour le regarder.

« Un trou de souris c'est grand. Ça peut faire la maison au complet papa a dit. Quand ils commencent, les souris envahissent partout et rongent tout ce qui leur tombe sous la dent. Les fils électriques, les murs, les jouets et toute la nourriture. Un vrai fléau, qu'il dit! En plus, ils ont des millions de bébé à chaque année. Oui oui j'ai vu ça à la télévision. C'est vraiment fou!

\- Toi tu n'es pas le fils du voisin.

\- Non. C'est sur. Tu sors d'où? Ma maman c'est Lorelei et mon papa c'est Luke. Le voisin ( il tourna la tête pour voir où ils se situaient), c'est Kirk. C'est vraiment pas lui mon papa. »

Jess soupira. Il souhaitait vivement qu'importe qui était au téléphone avec Rory, elle allait se fâcher véritablement et lui raccrocher au nez. Pendant ce temps là, Rick s'était accroché à la poussette et regardait Jack. Les deux s'observaient en silence. Puis le plus vieux commença à grimacer ce qui fit éclater de rire le plus jeune. Voyant qu'ils étaient occupés pendant quelques minutes, Jess se mit à jeter des regards volés à Rory qu'il voyait de profil. Elle était toujours aussi belle, légèrement un peu plus élancé qu'auparavant. Cela lui faisait des traits tirés, elle avait l'air fatigué. Il tendit l'oreille car elle avait levé la voix, vraiment furieuse cette fois.

« Tu n'as rien à dire Logan! Ce n'est en rien tes affaires! Non! Il a le droit de voir son fils et il va le voir. Je te l'ai dit il y a presque onze ans et je te le redis maintenant. Ce n'est pas toi son père, c'est Jess! De toute façon, tu viens le voir et tu repars, puis on te revois qu'un an plus tard. Sammy n'a pas besoin d'une éclipse solaire dans sa vie! Jess est de retour et il va rester. Sam a besoin de lui. Maintenant cesse de m'appeler pour me dire quoi faire! De toute façon, je sais pas où tu trouves ton temps, t'as pas un empire à gérer?! C'est ça, bye! »

Jess la regarda reprendre lentement contenance, il voyait ses jointures blanchirent sous la force qu'elle mettait à serrer son cellulaire dans sa main. Elle finit par prendre une grande respiration, leva la tête puis vit qu'il la regardait. Il la vit blêmir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Oui, il avait entendu son discours, de toute façon elle n'avait rien fait pour faire autrement. Il était plutôt flatté qu'elle avait prit sa défense et qu'elle croyait en lui et en sa présence dans la vie de leur fils. Leur fils. Il ne se lassait jamais de se repasser ses deux mots dans sa tête, comme une litanie sans fin.

Rory soutint son regard un moment puis, avec lenteur, remit son cellulaire dans sa poche et fit les quelques pas qui les séparèrent.

« Comment as été ta première journée au lycée?

\- Correct. Je ne dirais pas avoir été le plus brillant, faut je revise ma façon de communiquer avec des gens ayant plus que trois dents dans la bouche, mais je ne désespère pas. »

Il la vit retenir un sourire, comme elle le faisait auparavant quand elle ne voulait pas l'inciter à continuer à dire des âneries, même si cela la faisait rire.

« Tu vas être là samedi?

\- Samedi?

\- Oui, pour la fête d'anniversaire de Sam.

\- La fête d'anniversaire? (Véritablement, il ferait un excellent perroquet, il devrait penser à se reconvertir.)

\- Oui. Ce samedi. Ton fils. Dixième anniversaire. Gâteau. Cadeaux. Amis? »

Jess secoua la tête en voyant l'absurdité de la situation.

« Oui! Je vais être là. À quelle heure?

\- Disons quinze heures? Il y aura d'autres bébés alors inquiètes-toi pas pour Jack. Il va trouver de quoi s'amuser. »

Il hocha la tête.

« En espérant que tu auras retrouver l'usage de la parole pour ton cours demain matin. »

Elle sourit en coin en attrapant la main de Ricky pour continuer leur promenade. Ils avaient fait plusieurs pas quand Jess sortit de sa torpeur et se retourna.

« Rory! »

Elle se tourna à demi, tenant toujours la main du garçon.

« Oui?

\- Ce Logan... Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours? »

Il se détesta. Sa voix avait tremblé. Elle avait sûrement perçu la trace de jalousie et de douleur qu'il avait tenté de cacher, mais qui l'avait tant fait souffrir des années auparavant. Il craignait qu'elle ne rit de lui, mais étrangement une lueur qu'il ne sût nommer fit briller ses yeux.

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais continué à aimer un homme en portant l'enfant d'un autre? »

Elle fit volte-face et disparut derrière une maison.

Sur ses lèvres, Jess sentit naître un sourire.


	11. Chapter 11:Quand Logan rime avec problèm

Jess avait une mission. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher cette fois-ci. Dès son lever, il avait réussi à faire une proposition intéressante à Jack. Si celui-ci se tenait tranquille tout l'avant-midi et qu'il déployait tout son charme légendaire en distribuant des échantillons de sa personnalité partout où ils s'arrêteraient, Jess lui avait promis un petit morceau de gâteau. À cette perspective, Jack avait tapé dans ses mains en riant aux éclats, laissant des rivières de salive couler de sa bouche jusqu'à se faufiler dans sa couche.

Tout l'avant-midi, Jess avait traîné un Jack enjoué et rieur chez Sookie pour récupérer un gâteau triple chocolat avec une guitare en 3D incrusté. Jess qui savait se nourrir de façon basique avait été plutôt impressionné par le chef d'oeuvre et se demandait s'ils allaient vraiment oser le découper. Ensuite, ils avaient couru à l'Auberge pour récupérer le buffet, puis les ballons et les friandises. De retour chez lui, la voiture tellement remplie qu'elle semblait prête à exploser, Jess avait besoin d'un verre. Il se sentait épuiser. Il changea Jack puis le coucha pour sa sieste et en profita pour manger légèrement, se doucher et se changer. Dès que le bambin fût réveillé et qu'il eut avalé un biberon, ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre chez Rory. Jess aurait cru qu'ils auraient fait une méga fête à l'Auberge, mais Rory avait voulu une vraie fête d'enfants, dans un ambiance familiale et chaleureuse. Jess n'avait pu qu'être d'accord, lui qui n'était pas friand du luxe et des courbettes. Il se stationna et vit Luke et Lorelei venir le saluer. Il avait à peine sorti Jack de son siège que Lorelei s'en était emparé.

« Dépêchez-vous à tout rentrer. Rory devrait bientôt revenir avec les garçons. J'aimerais que tout soit installé dans le jardin avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

\- Ils sont allés où?

\- Chercher ma mère à l'aéroport. Rory a eu dans l'idée que ça plairait aux garçons de la voir dès qu'elle aurait mis le pied en territoire américain. Des fois, je me demande si c'est vraiment moi qui l'ait mise au monde. »

Jess figea en apprenant que madame Gilmore serait là. La seule fois qu'il l'avait vu il y avait des siècles de cela, il avait fait plutôt mauvaise impression en arrivant au souper avec un œil au beurre noir en plus de se chicaner avec Rory puis de quitter avant la fin du souper. S'il avait pu lui-même se tirer une balle dans le pied, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Il cacha ses émotions – un savant mélange de honte, de culpabilité et d'appréhension – du mieux qu'il pouvait en se penchant pour s'emparer du gâteau, mais Luke ne fut pas dupe. Dès que Lorelei disparut dans la maison avec le bébé, son oncle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Stress pas. Ça va bien aller. Elle n'est plus la vipère qu'elle était dans le passé.

\- C'est pas ça. Disons que je ne lui ai pas fait une forte impression et je sais que son opinion compte beaucoup dans cette famille, même si Lorelei dit le contraire.

\- Tu es plus observateur que je ne l'aurais cru, fiston. Inquiètes-toi pas. Tu n'es plus ce punk débraillé. »

Luke éclata de rire et s'empara du carton contenant le gâteau que Jess tenait. Celui-ci se sentait un peu vexé mais il l'avait bien cherché. Il ramassa quelques boites et se dirigea vers la maison sans répondre à Luke. Il verrait bien qui était le plus mature des deux.

« Ça ne te fait pas cet air pincé et trop sérieux. Souris! Ça reste un anniversaire. Les gens vont penser qu'ils viennent à un enterrement s'il voit ta tête. »

Jess secoua la tête, toujours sans répondre, puis referma la porte au visage d'un Luke ébahi. Le jeune homme sourit à la porte fermée. Lorelei entra en tornade dans la pièce, les mains vides. Elle lui prit quelques cartons des bras et entreprit d'aller les porter dans la cuisine. Jess suivit.

« T'as fait quoi de l'être vivant que tu avais dans les bras?

\- Ah! Je suis en train de préparer son avenir. Quand il va être adolescent, il va former un groupe de musique avec Ricky et Sammy alors il vaut mieux commencer tôt la batterie. »

Aussitôt, Jess entendit du vacarme et aperçut son petit démon assis au milieu de la cuisine avec des casseroles et une cuillère en bois. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'évident plaisir que son enfant avait à produire autant de bruit.

« Ce n'est pas encore du calibre de Ringo Starr mais le plaisir est là. »

Il se tourna vers Lorelei.

« Je vais aller voir ce que fait Luke. Histoire de savoir si y'a que moi qui déplace des choses ici. »

Il retourna à l'extérieur et vit que Luke avait empiler tous les cartons devant la porte. Il secoua la tête amusé en le voyant refermer la valise de la voiture, des grappes de ballons à la main.

Jess s'empara de quelques boites puis retourna dans la cuisine transformée en conservatoire pour le moment. Il entendit Luke entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il déposa les paquets sur les comptoirs. La première chose que fit Lorelei fût d'inspecter le gâteau. Un large sourire transforma son visage.

« Toujours à la hauteur, Sookie. Sammy va être aux anges. Bon les gars, Rory n'a pas encore appelé alors nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. Jess, je te mets en charge de dresser les tables à l'extérieur et de mettre le buffet en place. Luke, tu t'occupes de la décoration et du ménage. (Luke roula des yeux) Et toi Jack, tu t'occupes de la trame sonore. (Le bébé donna un coup de cuillère sur une casserole en riant pour approuver les propos de Lorelei). Allez, on se bouge! »

Après une heure tout étant en place. Rory venait d'appeler disant qu'ils seraient là dans moins de vingt minutes. Les convives commençaient à arriver et Jess devait les escorter dans le jardin. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens en criant et en riant. Jess tenait Jack dans ses bras, l'utilisant presque comme un bouclier contre cette marée humaine. Il n'était pas des plus à l'aise, mais il se consolait en voyant que Luke ne se sentait pas plus à sa place. Son oncle était placé le dos contre la maison, droit comme un i, une bière à la main.

Aucun des deux ne se parlait, observant les enfants jouer. Jess se sentait nerveux. Il espérait avoir été à la hauteur, autant pour Samuel que pour Rory. Son fils allait peut-être le visiter un peu plus souvent maintenant lorsqu'il verrait ce qu'il avait fait pour lui? Et Rory allait-elle le laisser entrer un petit peu plus dans sa vie?

Il entendit du mouvement dans la maison et en même temps, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Ils virent Sam et Ricky arriver en courant. Samuel riait aux éclats en voyant tous ses amis puis, apercevant son père, il arrêta net à côté d'eux.

« Tu es venu! »

Il tendit les bras et lui fit un câlin, tout en grimaçant lorsqu'il reçut des filets de salive sur la tête.

« Jack! Ferme la bouche! À tantôt papa! »

Et il courut jouer avec ses petits amis. Jess souriait comme un idiot. Luke lui donna un coup de coude dans les flancs.

« Tu as vu? Il n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais là! Tu fais du progrès, fiston. »

Le sourire de Jess s'élargit encore plus et il essaya de le cacher en embrassant Jack sur le crâne. Il entendit encore des bruits venant de la maison. S'attendant à voir Lorelei arriver, il fût surpris de voir Rory – encore plus belle dans sa robe fleurie – suivit par sa grand-mère et d'un jeune homme. Emily avait changé. Elle avait vieilli, certes, mais ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle était une femme sérieuse, voire coincée, moralisatrice et sévère. La femme qu'il voyait là souriait et avait l'air de flotter. Quand ils eurent traversé la porte et que Jess put avoir une vision plus grande de l'homme qui les suivait, il se figea. Logan. Luke perdit son sourire en se tournant vers Jess. Il se pencha vers lui.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là, je te l'aurais dit sinon! »

Jess hocha la tête, signifiant à son oncle de ne pas s'en faire avec ça.

Elle souriait encore plus quand elle se recula. Elle tendit la main pour caresser la joue du bébé qui pourra de nouveau cri de joie. Emily s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour Jess. Qui est ce petit ange?

\- Mme Gilmore. Voilà Jack, mon petit gars. »

Elle regarda autour d'eux.

« Sa mère elle est où?

\- Elle est décédée en le mettant au monde, madame. »

Emily fit la grimace, tandis que Rory blêmit, n'ayant jamais connu ce détail.

« Si vous m'excuser, ce jeune homme a besoin d'être changé. » Il les contourna pour entrer dans la maison, ne se sentant pas particulièrement fier d'avoir jeté un froid sur le groupe. Ses vieux réflexes étaient revenus d'eux-même. Il prit son temps avec Jack, le changeant puis le cajolant et lui parla longuement pour se donner la contenance pour retourner affronter tout ce monde, sorti tout droit de son passé.

Il alla déposer Jack près d'autres enfants du même âge sur la pelouse, et prit place sur une chaise, non loin pour garder à l'oeil le petit. Il sirotait sa bière, ayant perdu tout le plaisir d'être là. Parfois, il louchait vers Logan et Rory qui se trouvaient avec d'autres personnes et riaient ensemble. Il sentait son cœur prit dans un étau. Elle arrivait toujours à le faire sentir comme ça. Dix ans auparavant, c'était la même chose. Devait-il recommencer à sortir avec des femmes pour se la sortir de la tête? Logan était riche. Il était beau et musclé. Surtout, il n'arrivait pas avec un bébé en plus. Il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Lorsque Jess regardait Luke et Lorelei ensemble, il savait combien son oncle avait souffert de l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle. Il lui semblait qu'elle allait sortir avec tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrerait avant de le voir,lui, différemment qu'un bon ami. Jess avait eu une longueur d'avance, dans le sens qu'il était sorti avec Rory, qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et qu'ils avaient un beau garçon comme enfant. Devait-il s'en tenir à ça et au souvenir?

Une sensation de moiteur sur son genou lui fit lever les yeux de sur sa bière. Quelle père faisait-il de ne pas avoir remarqué que Jack avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de par lui-même? Il était accroché à sa jambe et laissait des coulées de salive imprégnées son pantalon. Il le souleva aussitôt dans ses bras, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Tu as marché, mon bébé? Et j'ai raté ça! Papa est tellement désolé. »

Il embrassa son visage tout trempé.

« Hey Jess? »

Il leva la tête en entendant la voix de Rory. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu as vu Rory? Mon petit gars a fait ses premiers pas!

\- Oui, j'ai vu, mais pas toi! Tu étais tellement concentré dans tes pensées que Jack a fait plus de dix pas sans que tu ne remarques.

\- Rajoutes-en pas Rory, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça. »

Elle lui faisait une grimace taquine.

« Et si je te disais que j'avais tout enregistré sur mon téléphone, tu dirais quoi?

\- Je dirais que tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit et je serai ton esclave pour la vie. »

Elle éclata de rire, puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Commence déjà maintenant, j'ai très soif soudainement! »

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait pris la peine de faire cela pour lui? De son bras libre, il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui, embrassant sa joue plusieurs fois. Son rire résonnait dans son oreille. Cela lui plaisait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Puis, elle le repoussa doucement.

« De un, tout le monde nous regarde. De deux, les esclaves n'embrassent pas leur maître. Maintenant go, j'ai tellement soif! »

Il lui tendit Jack en riant et se dirigea vers le buffet pour lui remplir un verre. Il croisa le regard de Logan qui ne semblait pas très content de ce qu'il venait de voir. Cela le fit sourire encore plus fortement. La journée était pas si mal après tout.

Lorsqu'il revint et qu'il tendit le verre à Rory, il vit qu'elle avait rassemblé tout le monde pour la remise de cadeaux. Jess vit que Sam avait été bien gâté vu les tonnes de paquet qui s'empilait sur la table. Ils commencèrent et l'enfant s'extasiait devant tout ce qu'il avait reçu, allant de simples jeux vidéo à des vêtements, une planche à rouler neuve et la fameuse guitare électrique promit par Lane. Les enfants passèrent un moment à admirer l'instrument et à dire à Sam comment il était chanceux. Quand fut le temps pour Logan de donner son cadeau, il lui tendit une enveloppe. Intrigué Sam l'ouvrir et commença à lire mais son visage se transforma en grand point d'interrogation. Il leva les yeux vers Logan, une question muette sur les lèvres.

« Ça mon Samuel (Jess sentit la colère monter en lui en entendant le pronom possessif dans la phrase), c'est des billets pour un camp de un mois dans un camp musical. »

Rory avança, cela semblait ne pas faire du tout son affaire.

« Logan, je n'enverrai pas mon fils un mois de temps dans un camp loin de moi. Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois qu'il faut m'aviser avant de prendre ce genre de décision.

\- Ce n'est plus un bébé Rory, tu devrais t'en rendre compte et le laisser faire ses propres expériences! »

Ils levaient le ton et instinctivement, Samuel se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre sa jambe. Jess sentit sa colère retomber immédiatement. Il leva sa main et la posa sur l'épaule du garçon qui leva la tête en souriant avec reconnaissance.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter ce que SON père avait prévu lui offrir. Tout pour l'eclipser, n'est-ce pas? Dis-toi que l'argent n'achète pas tout. »

Elle se pencha et attrapa l'enveloppe dans les mains de Samuel et la remis dans celle de Logan.

« Reprends ton cadeau et maintenant je veux que tu partes. »

Logan la regarda, allant rajouter un truc, puis se ravisa. Il fit quelques pas puis se retourna vers Samuel.

« Bonne fête Samuel. Tu pourras venir en vacances cet été. Appelles moi.

\- Je crois pas non. » Et l'enfant lui fit dos pour recommencer à développer ses cadeaux. Logan soupira et quitta la fête sous les cris de ravissement de Samuel qui venait de découvrir le chiot que sa mère venait de lui offrir.


End file.
